


Perpetually

by ReaderJane



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fathers can't be satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetually

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Crown".  
> Timeline: AtS season 1  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"This was to have been my crowning achievement."

"I understand how disappointed you must--"

"Thirty years of work. Dangerous research, away from home for months at a time. And now, a unique opportunity. Observations from the interactions of _two contemporaneous slayers._ My monograph would have been a part of the Academy's curriculum for years to come."

"The events of this year were unforseeab—"

"I really thought I could count on you just this once. Regular reports, detailed analyses. You've always been rubbish in the field, but your scholarship was usually up to par, Wesley."

"I'm very sorry, Father."


End file.
